


Making Sure He's Taken Care Of

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After Minato passes away, Kushina does what she thinks is needed in order to keep Naruto safe as he grows up. And that means convincing Hiruzen to let her live in the Hokage’s mansion with him.
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Almost a month has passed since Madara attacked the Leaf Village with the Nine Tails in order to cause havoc. Fortunately for the village, Kushina was able to get the reign in the monster and save what she could of the village. Unfortunately for Kushina, Minato had passed away in the havoc, defending their newborn child with his life. She was reminded of it each and every time she looked at her dear Naruto, but she never once let it twist the way that she loved her child. Naruto was her world, her life, and the only man in Konoha that mattered to her now that Minato was gone.

However, her resolve to raise Naruto the best that she could wasn’t going to be enough to make and keep him happy and safe. Deep down, Kushina knew that. And she had resolved to speak with Hiruzen about the matter in the only way that she knew he would listen to in a time of crisis like this. Deep in her heart, she felt almost disgusted with herself that she had to rely on help from the Third Hokage, wishing that she could take care of Naruto on her own. But Kushina swallowed her pride all the same as she looked at a picture of her and Minato smiling from when they first got their home.

“I’m sorry, Minato… I wish I didn’t have to do this. I truly do… Our son and I deserve better than relying on Hiruzen.” Kushina bit down on her bottom lip as she did her best to swallow down her anger at the situation that she was left in. Forced out of the Hokage’s manor now that her Hokage husband has passed away while saving the village. And now here she was, a deep red lingerie one piece barely covering her body as she looked at herself in the mirror. One look at her body told her that she was just as gorgeous as the first day that she and Minato made love, the lingerie on her body showing off her curves wonderfully.

The cups that held her breasts perfectly presented them to whoever was looking at her, almost making them as perky as they were before she was pregnant. Connected to the cups were a few straps that seemed to accentuate the curves of her hips and her stomach before connecting to the panties that were attached to it. Altogether, it was a single piece of lingerie that she had bought specifically for Minato to see when their anniversary came around. It brought a smile to her face to be able to see herself in it, even if she wasn’t using it for the intended purpose.

Kushina let out a heavy breath as she took one last look at the mirror in front of her, taking a good look at herself before deciding that she was more than presentable enough to make convincing Hiruzen even easier. “I’m sorry, Minato. If I knew I could keep Naruto safe on my own… I wouldn’t do this. But he deserves to be safe and happy growing up.”   
  
*****************************************************   
  
Having thrown on a quick outfit before stepping out of her home, it didn’t take long before Kushina found where Hiruzen was at the edge of the village. He always went to the hot spring at the outer edge of the village to relax when he was stressed. It was something that he had told Minato about, telling her late husband that Minato should bring her one day. Unfortunately, as soon as she arrived at the hot spring, Kushina was stopped by two of the guards that Hiruzen took with him anytime he went out of the village.   
  
“Sorry, Kushina. I can’t let you through.” One of the men spoke in a deep and burly voice as he stuck an arm out and blocked Kushina from stepping into the hot spring. “Lord Hiruzen is here and he said that he didn’t want to be disturbed while trying to relax.”   
  
Kushina bit her lower lip when she stepped back away from the man’s arm, looking him in the eyes. “Awe, come on. Are you sure you can’t let me in? I promise that it’s very important. And… I’ll end up making him relax.~” She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she carefully pressed herself up against the guard that had stopped her, bringing one of her hands to his crotch while allowing the other to move along his bicep. “I can make you relax before I go in if you’d like. I’m a recently widowed woman, after all. No more ring on my finger.~”   
  
As she spoke, Kushina swayed her hips back and forth, showing them off the best she could while feeling the man’s cock harden against her hand through his clothing. “I can feel it. You want me to help you relax, don’t you?” She placed a slow and gentle kiss against the man’s cheek as she stood on her tiptoes, gasping into his ear when she felt his hand suddenly grab onto her plump ass cheek. “Well well, aren’t you a bit handsy?”   
  
She playfully and carefully swatted his hand away from her body, looking him in the eyes as she did so. “Sorry, hun. But only Lord Hiruzen can touch me like that tonight. That’s why I came to see him, after all.~” Kushina felt disgusted with herself as she spoke to the man like she was some kind of slut looking to be gangbanged tonight, but she knew that it was what she needed to do in order to get in. Which is exactly why she cupped his cheek with the hand that wasn’t caressing his now incredibly hard cock, pulling him into a gentle kiss and distracting him long enough for her to slip past him and inside.

Luckily, neither of them chased after her as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her, leaving her to let out a heavy breath when she locked the entrance. “And to think… I need to do more with Hiruzen if I have any chance of convincing him… At least he’ll be easier than that guard was.” Kushina let out another heavy breath as she made her way away from the door, making her way into the hot spring itself and seeing Hiruzen sitting in the water with his pipe in hand. “There you are, Hiruzen! I’ve been looking for you!~”   
  
Kushina did her best to hide the disgust that she felt when she knew just what she was going to have to do with him in order to make this plan work. But as she approached the water, she let out a gentle breath, stripping out of the outer layer of clothes that she had on and getting into the lingerie that she was wearing. She quickly got into the water next to him and wrapped her arms around her neck, quickly bringing herself close so only an inch or two separated their lips. “Hiruzen… I want you to make me your wife. I’ll do whatever it if you want of me if you can help me keep Naruto safe and protected in the Hokage’s mansion.”   
  
Unfortunately for her, Kushina had expected Hiruzen to respond immediately and kiss her, agreeing to take her as a wife under those conditions. But he didn’t seem to respond. Maybe because he was shocked that Kushina would do that so quickly after Minato passed away. Maybe out of the shock of seeing her in something so revealing. Or maybe just out of sheer lust for seeing her dressed like a wife ready to please her man. Whatever the reason was, it brought a sigh from Kushina’s lips, making her pull herself back and look him in the eyes, seeing his gaze locked on her bountiful chest. “Hiruzen… Please… I’ll do whatever you want me to!~”   
  
As she spoke, Kushina grabbed the back of Hiruzen’s head and pulled him into her breasts, allowing him to start motorboating her. When he started to motorboat her chest, Kushina felt her heart skip a beat. Out of a faint sense of pleasure from having someone touching her after so long. But also out of disgust that the man doing it was old enough to be her father as well as the one the villagers all treated like an old pervert. However, she didn’t stop him as he started to kiss and bite on her breasts, clearly enjoying that she was allowing him to do this.

However, it didn’t take more than a moment for Hiruzen to sink himself into the situation that Kushina put herself in, his cock hardening under the water thanks to her breasts being in his face like they were. And once he was satisfied with her breasts, he didn’t hesitate to rise to his feet and look Kushina in the eyes. “If you want to be my wife… And tend to my every desire, then you’ll have to prove you can keep up with me in the first place. I want you to suck my cock.”   
  
When she resigned herself to doing this for her son, Kushina knew that sucking off someone old enough to be her father would be something that she needed to do. But she didn’t think it would be something that he wanted her to do right away. Least of all just to prove herself and that she wanted to be his wife. In the back of her mind, she wished she had mentally prepared herself to give Hiruzen a blowjob, but it was far too late to be able to pull out of this right now. Especially if she wanted to make sure that she and Naruto were kept safe.

Kushina swallowed down her pride as she leaned her head forward and placed a gentle kiss onto the shaft in front of her, immediately able to tell that it was much bigger than Minato’s was. There was nervousness in her eyes as she parted her lips and wrapped her hand around the base of Hiruzen’s shaft, swirling her tongue around the tip while carefully stroking the lower portion of his member. She didn’t want to take things too quickly. Nor did she want to move too slowly and make him unhappy.

However, as Kushina continued to swirl her tongue around Hiruzen’s cock, she started to carefully lowered her head, taking his length into her mouth. Just in time to feel his hand impatiently come to the back of her head. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest when she felt him grab a gentle but firm hold of the back of her head, tangling his fingers into her read hair. But instead of letting it get to her and make her stop, Kushina knew that she had to keep going.

Her heart started to race in her chest, but she started to bob her head up and down the length of Hiruzen’s shaft. The more she took into her mouth, the more of her senses were assaulted by the pungent taste of his cock. As she got herself lower and lower, down to the last inch or two of his cock, her nose was also assaulted by a matching scent. However, for reasons beyond Kushina’s current understanding, the scent assaulted her nostrils wasn’t a scent that she hated. In fact, as she continued to bob her head up and down the length of Hiruzen’s shaft, listening to him moan and groan without shame above her, the more she started to enjoy the scent of his cock.

Unfortunately, the more that she enjoyed that scent, the more that she started to enjoy the taste of his dick as well. Her heart started to calm down in her chest as she continued to suck the current Hokage off. The nervousness that she felt when she first saw his dick was still clear in her eyes and in her mind, making her wish that she didn’t have to do something like this. Though, when she felt Hiruzen’s grip on her head tighten, his cock starting to throb against her tongue and in her mouth, she knew that she was doing a good enough job to make him happy with her.

Luckily, that became all the more clear when he brought his other hand to her head, grabbing onto either side of her skull. Before she knew it, Kushina was subjected to the feeling of Hiruzen’s shaft plunging into her throat as he fucked her face with an eager and demanding pace. The force and speed at which he fucked her throat was one that Minato had never been able to bring to her when he was still alive. She loved the way that Minato treated her in the bedroom, but something about the way Hiruzen slammed himself hard enough into her throat to make her cough and sputter around his shaft sparked something in her body.

Kushina quickly and properly placed her hands against Hizuren’s thighs, using his body to balance herself as he assaulted her throat with his shaft. However, instead of thinking that she would hate it once he got rough with her, she found her body craving more of this feeling. More of the pain that lingered in her sputtering throat as he fucked her face without remorse. The way it stretched and bulged her neck, the way he grabbed firmly onto her as he used her like a toy, and the way her pussy ached when she didn’t want it to. All of it made Kushina moan around the shaft that plunged into her throat, cutting off her air supply over and over again with each thrust.

However, as the seconds ticked by and Hiruzen didn’t show any signs of stopping in order to ease up on Kushina’s throat, the mother knew that things were going to need to stop if she planned to ever be able to breathe properly again. With the way he slammed into her throat, a pleasant sense of pain rushed through her each time. And it was slowly and steadily building as he both picked up the pace and the intensity of each thrust that he slammed into her mouth. Of course, Kushina didn’t want to disappoint Hiruzen, knowing that it would likely leave her unable to keep Naruto safe as he grew up. But she couldn’t stop herself from pushing herself back enough to slip his member out of her mouth, leaving her coughing and holding firmly onto Hiruzen’s hips to keep him from fucking her throat as she tried to collect herself.

After a moment or two of continuous coughing, Kushina looked up into Hiruzen’s eyes with an apologetic look, knowing that she had to do something in order to keep him happy. “I’m sorry, Hiruzen… Minato was never that…. Rough… With me in the bedroom. I’m just not used to it yet. Let me… Do something else for you.” She tried her best to smile as she lowered herself down toward his balls, dragging her tongue along them as she brought one of her hands to his length. Without wasting a moment, Kushina started to eagerly lick and kiss Hiruzen’s surprisingly hefty sack while looking up his body and into his eyes.

While dragging her tongue along his balls, Kushina also started to stroke the massive shaft that hung over her head. This was something she had done for Minato dozens of times in the past. It was one of his favorite things for her to do. But to be doing it to this older man shortly after her husband passed away? Kushina couldn’t help but feel a bit disgusted with herself. Especially when her tongue was already starting to memorize the taste and texture of Hiruzen’s cock and balls. Her heart sank into her stomach when she felt him throb in her hand and against her face, making her wonder if she should keep this up or just let him fuck her and get it over with.

However, it seemed that decision was being made for her when Hiruzen grabbed onto her head once again, keeping her in place at his hefty sack just in time for her to spit one of his balls out of her mouth. Kushina picked up the pace of her strokes as she took his other ball into her mouth, doing her best to suck, kiss, and lick it in order to get Hiruzen off. But as she kept up the pace, stroking him faster and even adjusting her hand as she did, it seemed to only make the older man happier. As well as fill her mind with the memory of his moans and the taste of his sack.

Hiruzen couldn’t keep himself from chuckling as he looked down at Kushina. He was always jealous of Minato for being able to land such a beautiful and sexy wife. Yet, here she was, on her knees, sucking him off and treating him like a king in order to keep her brat safe. Of course, Minato passing away was a massive hit to the village and it’s standing. But that didn’t matter to the Third Hokage right now. The only thing that did was the fact that he was holding off on cumming just to see how long Kushina was willing to keep using her mouth to get him off. He could feel his balls clenching and convulsing as he reached the edge, but he purposefully held off as long as he could in order to silently test Kushina. Just to see if she was truly determined to be his wife to keep her child safe.

However, luckily for her, it didn’t take Kushina long in order to be able to force him over the edge and into an orgasm. A sharp and surprised moan spilled from her lips when Hiruzen actually came to her sucking on his balls. Rope after rope of his surprisingly thick and potent seed spilled into her red hair, onto her face, and even onto the lingerie that she was wearing. But she continued to stroke his cock, trying to wring out each and every drop of his seed that she could. A faint but clear smile came to her lips when she felt some of his cum spill onto her lips, allowing her to lick it up and taste his seed for herself. Much to her surprise, it was even more delicious than Minato’s was. And Minato’s cum was a taste that she had grown almost addicted to during their years together.

“Alright, Kushina. You’ve shown that you’re determined to be my wife. But if you’re going to be, there’s one more thing you need to do.” Hiruzen smirked as he used his grip on Kushina’s head to pull her over to him, bending her over the side of the hot spring and pointing her rear end out toward him. “You need to be able to keep me satisfied with your pussy. If you can’t do that, then there’s no reason to keep you at the mansion.”   
  
Kushina bit down on her lower lip when she was suddenly forced onto her knees and bent over the edge of the water. But she didn’t argue with Hiruzen as he made his way behind her, knowing that he was right. When he got behind her, it surprised Kushina to feel him slap her rear end, making it jiggle and forcing her to moan quietly. But she didn’t move from her position. Instead, she simply raised her rear end ever so slightly, giving him a better view of her pussy. “Then please, Hiruzen… Fuck my pussy as hard as you want to. Use it to get yourself off. And don’t stop until you’re satisfied.”   
  
Just as she finished speaking, Kushina felt the tip of the Hokage’s shaft press against her cunt. And for a moment, a solitary moment that felt like an eternity, she found herself wishing for Hiruzen to plunge into her and ravage her right then and there. And while she didn’t get what she wanted, instead having to settle for the Third Hokage slamming himself inside of her and relishing in the feeling of her tight inner walls wrapped around his shaft, Kushina still found herself screaming in bliss all the same.

She quickly brought a hand to her mouth to try and keep herself quiet as Hiruzen started to slowly rock his hips back and forth, forcing inch after inch of his member into her cunt. Every single inch that pulled out of her was another inch that left Kushina craving having the Hokage fill her up. And every inch that filled Kushina was another that left her realizing Hiruzen was a better lay that Minato. From how big his shaft was to how thick it felt when it finally started to stretch her inner walls.

Hot and heavy breaths spilled from her lips with each and every thrust, getting faster and louder as Hiruzen started to pick up the pace of his thrusts. With both of his hands firmly on her hips, Kushina couldn’t stop herself from placing her forehead against the ground and moaning like a whore as he slammed into her. It had only been seconds, but the combination of the taste and scent of his shaft was enough to break her into accepting this kind of attention from a man as old as him. But when he started to fuck her like this, Kushina found herself relishing in the bliss that coursed through her.

Loud and shameless moans started to spill from her lips as she felt Hiruzen starting to pick up the pace of his thrusts once again, getting rougher with her in the same moment. Both of his hands left her hips, one of them swatting down onto her rear end before the other wrapped around her body and latched onto her swaying breast. Kushina couldn’t keep herself quiet as he continued to slam into her while leaning over her, causing his shaft to rub her inner walls in ways that Minato’s never could. “Fuck… I didn’t think it would feel this good…” A sharp gasp left her lips when Hiruzen smacked her ass once again.

“Really now? Tell me, who’s cock is better? Mine or Minato’s?~”   
  
A sharp gasp left Kushina’s lips when she realized the answer right away in her head. Minato’s didn’t stand a chance against Hiruzen’s, especially when he started to be rough with her body. “Yours, Lord Third! Your cock is better than my husband’s!” As she screamed in bliss once again, Kushina felt Hiruzen slam himself as deep as he could inside of her, a hot gush of his seed pumping directly into her womb as he panted in her ear. The feeling of him pumping rope after rope of his thick seed into her body pushed Kushina over the edge as well, causing her inner walls to tighten like a vice around the cock that still moved back and forth inside of her.

As Hiruzen carefully stood himself back up straight, a smile came to his lips. He quickly and happily smacked Kushina’s plump ass cheek once again, thrilled to see a red handprint starting to form on her skin. “Your ex-husband, you mean? Because you’re my wife now, Kushina.~” He dragged his tongue along his lips as he started to rock his hips once again, fucking her after having just cum for the second time tonight. And he wasn’t going to let up until he was completely satisfied with her. “And you’re welcome to stay at the Hokage’s mansion. But! You’ll have to tend to my desires every single night. Your perfect tits, wonderful ass, curvaceous body, and delectable mouth. You will put all of it to use each and every night. Like a good wife should.”   
  
A quiet whine rumbled in Kushina’s throat as Hiruzen continued to fuck her after just cumming. “Yes… My dear husband…”


	2. Being Shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years into their marriage, the Third Hokage decides to start sharing Kushina with other men. Starting with other Kage and their daimyos.

Being married to the Third Hokage was a treat in itself in its own way. Kushina never spent a night unsatisfied when she spent one with Hiruzen. Every time he had his hands on her, he would fuck her better than Minato was ever able to. But age was starting to become a factor in their relationship. Hiruzen was able to get hard for her all he wanted, but he didn’t have the same kind of stamina that he had when she first agreed to be his wife. However, that was when he had the idea of sharing Kushina with other people. At first, she was against the idea, not even knowing how to approach it. But when he suggested she flirt with the fire daimyo in order to get Konoha some extra funds, she caved in.

Which is why she currently had her arms wrapped around the daimyo’s body, purposefully keeping herself close to him while Hiruzen spoke to him from across the room. Kushina didn’t pay attention to a single word that her husband was saying, knowing that it was just business that she didn’t need to keep track of. But that only allowed her to casually bring her hand to the daimyo’s crotch, teasing him while they spoke. Unfortunately, he didn’t get the hint at first, simply shooing her hand away as he spoke with Hiruzen. That’s when Kushina heard her husband say something that caused her heart to skip a beat.   
  
“It seems my beautiful wife is trying to get your attention. You’re welcome to give it to her. I don’t mind.”   
  
Kushina’s eyes went wide for a moment when she realized just what Hiruzen was doing. He was making it clear and obvious that it was okay for the daimyo to touch her and return the affection she was trying to give. Luckily for her, it allowed the fire daimyo to loosen up a little bit, allowing her to resume teasing his bulge through his pants. Though, it also allowed Kushina to lean her head up and steal a few kisses from the man’s lips. Sure, he wasn’t her husband and it still felt odd to do this with someone she wasn’t in a relationship with, but the pent up feeling that mildly ached in her cunt kept pushing her on.

After a moment, the fire daimyo finally returned her affection, bringing one of his arms around her body and grabbing a firm hold of her plump rear end despite Hiruzen being able to see them both. When this happened, Kushina let out a faint but happy breath against the daimyo’s lips, making it clear that she enjoyed the feeling of his hand against her body. And when she got a chance, Kushina placed another kiss against the daimyo’s lips, happy to feel him turn his head and return her kiss.

As she placed a few gentle and affectionate kisses against his lips, Kushina did her best to rub herself against the daimyo’s body. She purposefully rubbed her large breasts against his torso, slowly moving herself into his lap in order to snake her arms around his neck instead of keeping them around his arm. “I didn’t think it would take you being told that you can enjoy my body before you eventually did anything.~” She playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she placed her rear end perfectly into his lap, gasping quietly when she felt his cock through his pants. “And it feels like you don’t want me to stop.”   
  
No words left the man’s lips as he now reached both of his hands back to Kushina’s plump rear end, taking one ass cheek into each palm while he had the chance. She felt a smile come to his lips as they shared yet another kiss, his grip causing her to shift her hips ever so slightly, moving back and forth in his lap in order to tease him just a little bit more. “It feels like you’re almost ready to go down here. Maybe if you’re not convinced that Konoha should get those funds… Maybe I could earn the money.~”   
  
A gentle giggle rumbled in Kushina’s throat as she slowly and carefully pulled herself out of the daimyo’s lap and lowered herself between his legs. In the back of her mind, she knew that Hiruzen was still watching her and likely wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. But something about that lit her up inside, pushed her to dive a little bit deeper into this kink he seemed to have about sharing her. Though, it certainly didn’t help her when she felt her body aching for a man’s touch after so long without Hiruzen being able to fuck her like when they first got married.

A smile graced Kushina’s lips as she hooked her fingers into the daimyo’s pants and slowly tugged them down, taking her time and mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. Sure, some part of her wanted to have a dick inside of her right now. And another part wanted to please her husband and keep him happy. But some part of her was also still nervous about doing something like this. Especially with Hiruzen watching everything unfold. Luckily, that didn’t stop her in the slightest.

It didn’t take more than a moment for Kushina to pull the fire daimyo’s pants down and reveal his cock, not even hesitating for a moment to bring herself close to it. It wasn’t a big as Hiruzen’s, maybe a few inches smaller. But it was just a thick and she knew it would fill her throat just as well. She eagerly dragged her tongue along her lips before wrapping them around the head of the daimyo’s hard shaft, moaning almost like a slut in heat as she lowered her way down his shaft, inch by inch.

It was the first taste of a cock that belonged to someone other than her husband and Kushina didn’t know how to describe just how she felt right now. It felt so right to have a dick slowly burying itself into her throat, and she felt her body growing hotter and needier when she remembered that Hiruzen was right there watching. But it also felt wrong, deep down, to be sucking a dick that didn’t belong to her husband. At least, it did until she felt the daimyo’s hand come to the top of her head, gently gripping onto her scalp and guiding her along his shaft.

She followed his lead for the first few moments, allowing him to relish in the feeling of her tongue dancing around his shaft. But after that? Kushina was more than happy to be able to take charge and take the lead for herself. She bobbed her head up and down the length of this hard shaft as quickly as she took, treating it just like she would if it was Hiruzen she was sucking off. And much to her amazement, it seemed that the daimyo enjoyed that just as much as she did. Especially when Kushina brought one of her hands to the hefty and full balls that sat underneath his cock, her other hand making its way to her needy cunt.

Of course, Kushina didn’t miss a beat when she cupped the man’s balls into her hand, massaging them while she diligently sucked him off. Her eyes fluttered shut as she picked up the pace of her bobbing, taking him deep into her throat time and time again while her husband watched. Some part of her still felt wrong for doing this, but she couldn’t deny that she was enjoying herself while this was happening. Her fingers danced along her clothed pussy as she sucked a man that wasn’t her husband off, teasing herself while her tongue coiled and danced around a thick cock that plunged into her throat.

From the way the daimyo was throbbing and pulsing against the lining of her throat, Kushina knew that he was approaching his limit and would cum at any moment now. But instead of pulling herself back and making him beg like she sometimes did with Hiruzen when they were active, Kushina instead just kept going. Continuing to bob her head up and down the length of this man’s cock, taking it deep into her throat over and over again, swallowing around it as she did. It was a wonderful thing in her mind. Not only did this let her know that she was still a woman capable of making a man other than her husband happy. But it also lit her up inside to be masturbating while she did this.

However, the feeling of the fire daimyo finally reaching his peak and unloading inside of her throat without any warning caused her to stop what she was doing right then and there. Rope after rope of his surprisingly thick cum flooded into her mouth and her throat, feeling like it was going to pour directly into her stomach before she started to swallow it all down. A gentle and blissful smile made its way to Kushina’s lips as she happily swallowed down each and every drop of cum that she was gifted from the daimyo, especially when she gave his balls a gentle squeeze and felt him let out another spurt of cum.

A moment later, she pulled herself back, expecting the man to be finished and for her to be able to make her way back to her husband. Instead, when Kushina pulled herself away from the daimyo’s cock, another few ropes of cum erupted from his shaft and splattered against her face. Something that she didn’t expect, but couldn’t help but quietly love. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest as she slowly and carefully rose to her feet, dragging her finger along the underside of his cock in order to scoop up whatever bit of cum she could manage before popping that finger into her mouth.

Without saying a word, Kushina made her way back to Hiruzen and playfully plopped herself down into his lap, making him groan. When her husband’s hands came to her hips, she couldn’t help but smirk and wrap one of her arms around his neck, pulling him close enough to catch him in a deep and passionate kiss. One that made it clear that she was starting to warm up to the idea of being shared with other men. “I hope you enjoyed the show, Hiruzen.~”   
  
After having his dick sucked like it was, seeing Kushina happily and eagerly kiss Hiruzen like that made it obvious to the daimyo just what was going on here. Whether it was something that Kushina talked into him or something that Hiruzen talked into her, the daimyo didn’t know. And he didn’t really care. But she did make him cum seemingly with ease. So, it was only fair in the back of his mind that he gave Konoha those extra funds that Hiruzen was wanting. “Alright, alright… You’ve made your point clear, Hizuren. Any time you think Konoha needs some extra cash, send your wife my way. She’ll do a good job of earning it.”   
  
“I’m glad we could work out a deal.~” Hiruzen couldn’t help but smile as he grabbed a firm hold of Kushina’s plump rear end, happy to be able to feel her in his lap like this. Though, now that it was clear to him that she was learning to enjoy being shared like this, he knew exactly who he wanted to share her with next. As the Kage of the land, it was necessary that he build strong bonds with other Kage and lands, after all.

*****************************************************   
  
A week after her time with the fire daimyo, Kushina found herself sitting next to the lightning daimyo during a meeting that was supposed to happen with Hiruzen and the Raikage. In the back of her mind, she was happy that Hiruzen wasn’t in the room so he wouldn’t have to see the disgusted look she had on her face. She couldn’t believe that her husband wanted her to sleep with a kumo man. To sleep with a disgusting nigger. And not just one, but two of them. It chilled her to the core just thinking about how gross it would be to be with someone outside of Konoha.

However, she simply couldn’t turn down a request that Hiruzen had given her. Not when he had allowed her to raise Naruto in the safety and comfort of the Hokage’s mansion. Even if she was disgusted, she would at least pretend to enjoy herself for his happiness. And that loyalty led Kushina to bite down on her lower lip as she listened to the lightning daimyo go on and on about just how far back he and the Raikage went. Even when he stopped talking about that and started to ask questions about her relationship with Hiruzen, Kushina stayed quiet, unsure if she should even bother saying anything to someone like him.

At least, she stayed quiet until she felt one of his arms wrapping around her body, pulling her closer to him. However, he didn’t grab at her body or act like he was trying to get a piece of her. It just seemed that he wanted her attention. Which Kushina quickly gave the man by looking up into his eyes and giggling to herself. “S-Sorry… I just kinda… zoned out… I’m still getting used to the kind of relationship Hiruzen and I have. It’s not the same that it used to be, after all.”   
  


Kushina listened as the daimyo let out a heavy and almost dismissive sigh, making it clear that he understood she heard him but didn’t really listen to him. And as much as she still felt disgusted at the fact that she needed to even pretend to like a kumo man, Kushina found herself pressing her body against his own to try and gain his attention once again. Her luscious breasts pressed against his side, her soft lips pressed a few gentle kisses against his cheeks and his neck, and her soft and gentle hands started to roam his body as he spoke once again.

She didn’t care for a word that left his lips, but for Hiruzen’s enjoyment, she would do her best to at least tease this kumo man. However, her heart sank the moment that she heard Hiruzen getting up from his chair across the room. “Honey, where are you going? I thought you wanted to talk to the daimyo.”   
  
“Well, it’s about time for the Raikage to make his appearance and I don’t want to miss him when he comes in. Hopefully, he won’t keep us waiting too long. The man does enjoy his sake, after all. I wouldn’t be surprised if he got drunk and was just going about his day like nothing was planned.” There was a slightly annoyed tone in Hiruzen’s voice as he spoke, but he got up from his spot all the same before making his way over toward the exit of the room. “Oh, Kushina, you can go ahead and stay here with the daimyo. Let me know how things went when I get back.”   
  
Before she could say a word to even try and stop her husband, Kushina watched as Hiruzen immediately left the room, not even bothering to wait on her response before closing the door. A heavy and clearly disappointed sigh left her lips as she absentmindedly rested against the lightning daimyo’s body. And before she realized just what she had done, she heard him clear his throat above her, grabbing her attention and letting her know just what was happening. A loud and shocked gasp left Kushina’s lips when she realized that she was nuzzled up against a kumo man, who she quickly pushed herself away from. “I didn’t mean for that… That wasn’t supposed to… Don’t get the wrong-”   
  
“Wrong what? The wrong idea? With how you were rubbing against me while your husband was in the room, it’s clear that you two have the kind of relationship where you like to sleep around whether he knows about it or not. I’m not an idiot. If you wanted a little piece of me, all you had to do was be patient.”   
  
Kushina didn’t know what to think as the daimyo grabbed a firm hold of her plump rear end, using it to suddenly and powerfully yank her into his lap. In the heat of the moment, she couldn’t help but think of him as a brute for having the kind of strength to easily manhandle a woman that he was with. And the fact that he pulled her into his lap let her know exactly what he wanted from her. With her rear end in his lap, Kushina could feel his hard cock pressing against her rear end through their clothing. And, for a moment, she wondered if the rumors about kumo men having massive dicks was true. Though, what followed that thought was disgust at even wondering if he could be stuffing his pants or not.

However, before either thought could fully sink into her mind, Kushina felt him carefully push her out of his lap. Not hard enough to shove her onto the floor, but just enough for her feet to hit the floor before she ended up off of his lap.

“Undress for me. If you’re wanting to have some fun, then you’ll need to earn it.”

Kushina’s heart froze in her chest when she heard him. He wanted her to undress for him? This aging kumo man wanted to see her naked body? Part of her wanted to vomit at the thought of allowing him to see her bare skin at all. But she knew that she didn’t have much of a say in the matter as she looked down at him, seeing him bring one of his hands to his crotch, the other tugging on his shirt in order to pull it off.

However, if Kushina was going to undress for someone like this, she wanted to at least be able to enjoy it and do things her way. A gentle smile came to her lips as she brought her hands to the hem of the top that she was wearing, slowly and carefully pulling it over her head before quickly pulling it in front of her to cover her breasts with one arm. The majority of her breasts were on full display for the man in front of her and while she felt disgusted that it was a kumo man staring at her, she couldn’t deny the bliss that sparked in her from having someone stare at her exposed body.

As she stood there in front of him, slowly undressing, Kushina started to sway her hips from side to side, putting on a little bit of a show for him. All while using her free hand to pull on the booty shorts that Hiruzen demanded she wear while here. She gave the fabric a few gentle tugs until it was down enough for it to simply slide off of her body and around her ankles. The moment that those shorts hit the floor, Kushina allowed the top that she was holding to hit the floor as well.

Now that both of her hands were free, she brought one of them to her large and exposed breasts while bringing the other to the thong that barely managed to cover her pussy. Without any hesitation despite still feeling disgusted toward the man, Kushina started to play with herself as she stood there in front of him. Gripping her large mounds and kneading them while he could see while also dragging two of her fingers along her pussy lips. Tingles and sparks of pleasure rushed through her as she looked at him, seeing the bulge that was in his pants continue to grow.

In the back of her mind, she knew that he had to have been stuffing his pants. That he couldn’t have actually been big enough to form a bulge that looked like it could break her pussy. Though, the longer she stared, the more Kushina could see that the bulge in his clothing was almost starting to look like a crease. That there was nothing between his cock and the clothing he was in. It both caused her heart to skip a beat and her stomach to feel like it was going to flip. Excitement and worry filled her in equal measure before she lifted her head to look at his face.

The moment that her eyes met with his own, Kushina watched as he dragged her tongue along his lips at the same moment that he gestured for her to come closer. Which she did without saying a word to him, both because she wasn’t sure if she could say anything nice to him and because she didn’t want any moans to spill from her lips and give this man the wrong idea. When she was close enough, Kushina once again climbed into the daimyo’s lap. This time, she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him before he caught her lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

A kiss that distracted her long enough to leave her unaware of his hands suddenly grabbing onto her plump rear end. One hand on each shapely ass cheek and Kushina couldn’t move by her own will. No, she had to do what this man wanted from here. And as his tongue forced its way into her mouth, making her think of him as even more of a brute for so naturally dominating the kiss they shared, she couldn’t help but feel a bit powerless in his hands.

She was a woman that married two of the strongest Hokage in history, a woman that carried a tailed beast in her body, and a woman that had given birth to a child. Yet, Kushina felt like she was some kind of second-hand street whore when she was in this daimyo’s hands. Maybe it was because of how his thick and large fingers sank into the soft skin of her ass cheeks. Maybe it was the way he dominated each and every kiss they shared, their tongues and lips dancing together under his control. Or maybe it was the fact that Kushina could feel his cock pressing against her pussy once again, and it felt almost three times as large as it had when she was in his lap for the first time. She didn’t know the reason she felt so powerless in this man’s grip, but she couldn’t help but gasp when he pulled away from her lips and looked her in the eyes.   
  
“You’ve got impressive tits for a Konoha woman. White women don’t often look as appealing as you do.” As he spoke, the daimyo lowered Kushina in his lap, purposefully making sure that she could feel his cock against her body. And from the look of fear and worry in her eyes, it was clear just what she was thinking. “You think it’s fake, right? That no dick could ever be this big. Especially a dick belonging to someone like me?” A quiet chuckle rumbled in the daimyo’s throat as he let go of Kushina’s plump rear end and gestured toward his cock. “Go ahead and whip it out, then. Prove to yourself just how wrong you are.”

Kushina gulped in surprise as he practically read her mind and knew what she was thinking. It wasn’t some kind of jutsu or trick that he was pulling. He just sorta knew. And that was the scariest part about this to her. But in the same breath, him just knowing was exactly what pushed Kushina to get out of his lap and make her way between his legs. In the back of her mind, she hoped that it was fake. That he was just stuffing his shorts and not actually as big as he felt. But as she reached for his pants, ready to pull them down, that hope quickly started to fade when she realized that his confidence couldn’t just be for nothing.

With both fear and excitement filling her mind, Kushina closed her eyes and yanked down the daimyo’s pants. She pulled them all the way down to his ankles before bothering to even look and see just how big it was. However, just as she was about to open her eyes, she felt something hard and thick slap down against her face, almost like it had sprung out from against his thigh and finally happened to reach her face. A sharp, painful, and blissful scream spilled from her lips when she realized just what it was.

Her eyes shot open in order to look at the cock that just smacked her in the cheek, gasping when she felt the daimyo’s balls resting against her chin. It was certainly the biggest dick she had ever seen or felt, having it reach from her chin to just underneath her eyes. And in the back of her mind, Kushina knew that she wouldn’t be able to take something that big. The fact that it was much thicker than Hiruzen’s caused her to shudder as a small bit of excitement made itself obvious. But when she felt it throb and twitch, instinct took her over for a moment and she couldn’t keep herself from speaking. “That’s… That’s a thick black cock…”

“Even though you’re just a white bitch, I’m glad you understand that. But instead of staring in awe, how about you actually do something?”   
  
Hearing the daimyo speak to her like this, Kushina couldn’t help but shudder in place. Having a kumo man of all people trying to order her around felt wrong in so many ways, but having such a fantastic-looking dick in front of her made her wonder if she was in the right for looking down on men like him. Though, she didn’t have too much time to think about it as she reached both of her hands out, wrapping them around the impossibly thick cock. Kushina hesitated for only a moment before she started to move both of her hands along the massive member, stroking it in a steady but kind of slow pace. It felt so hot and hard in her hands, harder than Hiruzen had ever gotten and hot enough to feel like it might burn her if she held onto it for too long.

But much like her instincts driving her to listen to this disgusting kumo man, Kushina’s instincts drove her to also spit on his shaft, hoping to cover it in her saliva and cool it down while she could hold onto it. Her eyes never left the twitching and throbbing dick as she stroked it, allowing her to see and mentally take in each and every inch of the thing, still surprised to see that it was real and not just this old man stuffing his pants. Of course, the realization that it was real, the reality of such an impossibly large member sinking into her mind, only led Kushina to pick up the pace of her strokes.

Both of her hands started to dance along the length of the shaft in front of her, one hand moving all the way to the tip as the other made its way down to his pace. However, the more and more that she stroked it, the less Kushina was convinced that she was actually doing anything that was pleasurable to the daimyo. In the back of her mind, she knew something that she could do in order to make him cum and allow her to get out of here, but she didn’t know if she actually wanted to do it. Not until Kushina heard the daimyo groan above her in annoyance and boredom.

Kushina steeled her heart as she dragged her tongue along her lips, wetting them in hopes that it would make taking the daimyo’s cock into her mouth a bit easier. A heavy breath spilled from her lips as she leaned used her grip on the rigid shaft to lean it forward and pointed toward her mouth. With hope and instinct driving her, Kushina took the head of the massive member into her mouth. Immediately, she wanted to pull herself back and spit the dick out of her mouth. But she was unable when she felt the daimyo’s hand come to the back of her head, stopping her and silently letting her know that she wouldn’t stop until he came.

Kushina’s jaw ached as she leaned her head a little bit lower, trying to take in more of the thick cock into her mouth. Unfortunately, it hurt far too much for her to feel comfortable taking more than the first two or three inches at one time. And it seemed that the daimyo noticed this and allowed himself to ease up a bit. It was her first black dick, after all. Kushina’s mind raced with wonder about how a dick could be so big or taste as pungent as this one did. But as she thought, her hands absentmindedly continued to stroke the thick shaft that was in her mouth. Both of her hands moved to stroke what she couldn’t fit in her mouth. All while her tongue danced lazily around the head of the kumo dick that she willingly took into her mouth.

“It’s too bad your husband isn’t here to see this. Seeing his wife take her first black dick. All white men like him should be able to appreciate such a sight. Even if she looks like she’s in pain, if she doesn’t stop on her own, it’s clear that she’s enjoying herself enough to push past the pain. Isn’t that right, Kushina Uzumaki?~”   
  
Kushina’s heart sank in her chest when she heard the daimyo say her name out loud like that. She had been Kushina Sarutobi since she got married to Hiruzen, almost abandoning the name she took from Minato before he passed away. But to hear that name once again? It tugged on something in her heart. Something that told her this daimyo was ready to take some form of control away from her life. That he was going to do something to keep her obedient. And as she continued to instinctively suck on and stroke his hard cock, Kushina felt her pussy ache to be filled at that realization.

However, the daimyo reaching his peak and unloading in her throat without warning pulled her away from those thoughts. Her mind became entirely focused on the amount of cum that started to pump into her mouth before she managed to pull her head back, even more of it splattering against her face as he groaned in bliss above her. Kushina kept her eyes closed as rope after rope of his heated, incredibly thick, and wonderfully potent cum painted her face, almost like he was marking her as his own.

Fortunately for her, as she opened one of her eyes, looking to see just what the daimyo was up to, Kushina was able to see his eye started to shut. In her heart, she hoped that he was falling asleep and she could leave. Even as she swallowed down his cum, shuddering in desire once again, Kushina was happy to see the older kumo man fall asleep after only one orgasm. It meant that she was done with him and could go about her own business.   
  
*******************************************************   
  
A week after her time with the lightning daimyo that was, luckily, cut short due to him falling asleep, Kushina found herself in a meeting with Hiruzen, Rasa, and the daimyo of the sand. Being in the same room as the Third Hokage, another Kage, and a daimyo should’ve felt like normal practice for Kushina. But in fact, as the meeting dragged on, the trio talking about different deals and a cross-nation chunin exams, Kushina thought about her son, Naruto, and how he was almost old enough to take the exam.   
  
When the trio finally stopped talking and Kushina watched them all shake hands, she gave one look to Hiruzen, silently asking if he offered her body to the two men as thanks for their time like he had with the other Kage. Of course, he nodded his head and Kushina felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. These men were actually attractive in her mind compared to the lightning daimyo and the Raikage. But she didn’t say a word about that as she got up from her spot and immediately made her way toward the Fourth Kazekage, wrapping her arms around his neck before pulling him into a gentle kiss. “As a thank you for agreeing to this cross-nation chunin exam and sending Gara to our nation, allow me to offer the two of you my body to do with as you please.~”   
  


Kushina made sure to speak in a sweet and seductive tone as she spoke, looking at the two men and gasping when their hands immediately latched onto her body. Rasa quickly went for her breasts while the daimyo went for her plump rear end. Four hands started to roam her body while her lips were caught in a deep and passionate kiss with the Fourth Kazekage, causing her mind to immediately start to cloud with lust and desire. Compared to her last experience with a daimyo, while these two were rough and exploratory, it felt far better than when the lightning daimyo was grabbing onto her.

Maybe it was because these two men were still in the presence of her husband, Hiruzen. Or maybe it was the fact that they started to undress her while groping her body and didn’t just expect her to do everything they said to her. Though, it could also be the fact that while Rasa was kneading and playing with her breasts, the daimyo grabbed firmly onto her plump rear end and started to finger her the moment that her outfit hit the floor, leaving her in just her lace panties and bra.   
  
“Hiruzen, I don’t know where you find your women, but you’ve found yourself a real Konoha whore, haven’t you? I doubt we’re the first you’ve shared her with, but I’ll make sure that she doesn’t leave her without wanting more of us.” Rasa ignored the chuckle that left Hiruzen as he watched off to the side, pulling away from Kushina’s lips and instead gently biting into her neck. His teeth left a clear mark against her skin, but his bite wasn’t hard enough to turn the pleasure that came from it into pain. As he dragged his tongue along the bitemark he left on Kushina, Rasa brought one hand away from her breasts and down to her stomach. His nails glid along her skin, causing her to whimper and whine until his fingers finally reached her pussy right along with the daimyo’s. “You really are just a whore from Konoha. Not that I’m complaining. Anyone would be happy with one of you Konoha women.”   
  
As Kushina listened to this, her heart started to race in her chest. The way the two treated her in this moment wasn’t rough or like she was some kind of animal. But instead, like the two were simply hungry for her and her body. And the way their hands and mouths roamed against her skin, teasing her and finding different spots that turned her on lit her up inside. Especially when she was able to lean her head to the side and see Hiruzen sitting comfortably in the distance, watching them and enjoying the show. “If you plan to keep calling me a whore… At least let me do something becoming of a whore.~”   
  
Kushina dragged her tongue along her lips as she slowly sank down to her knees, keeping herself level with the two men’s waists as she looked up at them. Without missing a beat, she hooked one of her hands into each of their pants and quickly yanked them down, allowing their hardening cocks to spring free of their clothing and almost slap her in the face. “What kind of whore would I be if I didn’t indulge in you both at the same time?”   
  
There wasn’t a moment of hesitation as Kushina wrapped one of her hands around the sand daimyo’s cock, bringing her other to the base of the Kazekage’s. She started to quickly stroke both of them right then and there, looking up into Rasa’s eyes to silently let him know that he was going to be the first one that she focused on. Not that she planned to ignore the daimyo in the process, happy to wrap her lips around Rasa’s shaft while bringing her other hand to the daimyo’s balls to cup and massage them in the process.

It didn’t take more than a moment of bobbing her head up and down Rasa’s length in order for Kushina to work herself into a steady rhythm that pleased her and both of the men. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she took more and more of the Kazekage’s shaft into her mouth, working her way down inch by inch until she managed to reach the base of it. In the same moment, Kushina instinctively used her fingers to massage the daimyo’s shaft as she stroked the first few inches of his length.

She had one dick buried deep in her throat while she was playing with another and Kushina couldn’t help but feel that she was right where she belonged in this moment. Especially when she felt Rasa throb and pulse in her throat like he was going to blow. But instead of letting him reach his peak that quickly, she pulled herself back and playfully popped her lips off from around his member. Once she was off from around his member, Kushina immediately swapped places and took the daimyo’s cock into her mouth, bringing both of her hands to Rasa’s shaft instead.

A smile crept to her lips as she heard all three of the men in the roam groan, including Hiruzen off to the side. It filled her with a strange sense of pride and lust as she looked up at the daimyo and saw just how much he was enjoying himself from a simple glance. Upon seeing the look of lust and desire in his eyes, Kushina immediately made her way to the base of his cock, taking each and every inch of his member in one swift motion. And when she was at the base, Kushina didn’t hesitate to start swallowing around his member, allowing her throat to collapse and expand against his throbbing dick while looking him in the eyes still.

It was clear from one look at her as she started to bob her head once again, deepthroating the daimyo, that she wanted him to cum for her. And it was clear from one look at his face that he wasn’t going to hold back once he reached that peak she was sending him to. That knowledge lit Kushina up inside, causing her to pull her head back and make her way over to Rasa almost immediately. She wanted them both to cum for her, after all. And she wanted both of them to erupt in her throat and make her swallow each and every drop of their seed.

However, when she felt Rasa’s hands grab onto the back of her head a moment later, Kushina knew that she didn’t have a choice in where they came anymore. And something about that power being taken away from her caused her pussy to ache and crave being filled right then and there. But first, she had to make these men cum. Which is exactly why she brought one of her hands to each cock, stroking them as she was guiding up and down the length of the Fourth Kazekage’s throbbing shaft.

And fortunately, almost as if on queue for when her body craved it the most, Kushina felt the first rope of cum leave the Kazekage and flood into her mouth. Loud, blissful, and excited moans rumbled in her throat with each rope of cum that splattered into her mouth, covering her tongue and filling her cheeks. Right up until the point that Rasa pulled his hips back and stroked out another few ropes onto her face and her breasts.

Of course, while she was physically enraptured by Rasa’s orgasm and the lust that she felt from being forced to swallow down his cum, Kushina didn’t miss the fact that the daimyo was cumming right then and there as well. Rope after rope of his surprisingly hot cum splattered against her face and painted the top of her breasts right along with the Kazekage’s spunk. All of it mixed well into a small pool of cum spilling into her cleavage and trailing down her stomach and her breasts. Not that she minded one bit. Especially when she felt Rasa grab onto her head and pull her down toward the table that the trio of men were talking over a moment ago.

The strength and determination to make her remember his dick was coming through loud and clear as Kushina watched Rasa sit down on the edge of the table, only to suddenly pull her into his lap without a care in the world. Despite the fact that his dick had only been in her mouth a few moments ago, ecstasy ran through Kushina’s body when she felt his cock suddenly push into her cunt as she landed in his lap. A scream of bliss also ripped from her lips as she felt the daimyo grab her from behind and thrust his cock as deep into her asshole as he could.

Almost immediately, Kushina wrapped her arms around the Kazekage’s neck, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss as he started to thrust upward into her. However, instead of letting him take full control of the moment, she started to rock her hips back and forth against his and the daimyo’s, being sure to move her body in wide and slightly exaggerated motions in order for all three of them to feel every single ounce of pleasure that they could. Luckily for her, having two cocks inside of her was something new and incredibly blissful. Especially due to the fact that the daimyo had just taken her anal virginity without even saying a word of concern about how she felt.

Kushina’s heart raced in her chest as she shared kiss after kiss with Rasa, ecstatic to feel him throbbing inside of her already. Maybe he was sensitive from just cumming, maybe her inner walls felt even better than her mouth ever could. She didn’t know or care just what the reason was, but was more than happy to feel the daimyo thrusting into her in time with the way she rocked her hips. A smile came to her lips as she pulled away from Rasa’s and looked him in the eyes, a shiver of bliss rushing through her when she noticed a look of dominance awaiting her in his gaze.

Hiruzen was never able to make her feel this way when they fucked, even though the two of them had tried plenty of things over the years together. But that thought was quickly washed from her mind when she felt the daimyo wrap one of his hands around her neck from behind, slightly choking her as he pulled her head back enough for him to be able to plant a deep kiss onto her lips. Kushina’s heart skipped a beat in her chest when she felt the little bit of control she had over the situation slipping away from her, lust and blissful acceptance filling her in its place.

Unfortunately for the bliss that coursed through her, both of the men reached their second orgasms rather quickly, both of them cumming inside of her without a word of warning. Rope after rope of hot, thick, and potent cum flooding into her womb and deep into her ass caused Kushina to be pushed over the edge and into an orgasm of her own, however. A loud, blissful, and shameless scream of pure and utter pleasure ripped from her lips as the daimyo let her go in order to allow Hiruzen to hear her bliss.

However, both of the men suddenly pulled out of Kushina’s holes, causing her to wonder just what was going on until she felt Rasa push her down onto the table and onto her back. A moment later, when she saw the daimyo taking his place at the edge of the table, she knew exactly what was going on. And she didn’t need either of them to tell her as she climbed into the daimyo’s lap and gently rocked herself back and forth in his lap, making sure that her bare and cum-filled pussy was pressed against his cock in order to tease him a bit.

“You boys sure are eager to be able to share me properly like this.~” Kushina giggled to herself when she felt Rasa’s hands wrap around her body and come to her breasts, squeezing and kneading her soft mounds without a care in the world. But there was something she liked about that, having a man grab onto her and tease her like this without even saying anything to her. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she leaned herself back and pressed herself against Rasa’s torso, leaning her head back and looking the man in the eyes while she had the chance. “Don’t be shy, then. Fuck my ass just like your daimyo did. Make sure I don’t forget the feeling of the Fourth Kazekage’s cock for a long time.~”   
  
Kushina dragged her tongue along her lips as she waited patiently for Rasa to do as she wanted, plunging his cock deep into her asshole and fucking her hard enough that she’d never forget how he felt. Luckily for her, he didn’t hesitate to do just that, using his grip on her breasts to keep her in place as each and every inch of his cock was suddenly stuffed into her asshole, stretching her anal walls more than the daimyo could. Fortunately for Kushina, the moment that her asshole was plugged with the Kazekage’s shaft, the daimyo felt that he was being ignored enough to grab firmly onto her hips and yank her closer to him, purposefully forcing every inch of his cock into her cunt as well.

With just how tightly the Kazekage and the daimyo held onto her body, Kushina knew that she wasn’t going to have any control in this round. And as the two started to thrust their hips, working in opposite but perfectly synchronized rhythms, she found herself not caring in the slightest. In fact, nothing but bliss and pleasure coursed through her body as she felt one cock plunge into her in the same moment that the other pulled back and almost out of her, swapping who was inside of her but always keeping a dick filling her.

Hot and heavy breaths poured from her lips as she took the fucking that the two were giving her, loving every second of it as the two of them held firmly onto her body and kept her from moving the way that she wanted to. And those hot and heavy breaths soon turned into desperate and lustful moans as she noticed her husband continuing to watch her from the edge of the room, clearly enjoying the display she was giving him. “Come on, boys. Fuck me harder. Show my husband, Hiruzen that he can’t compete with the two of you.~”   
  
The more that the two thrust into her, the more lust and pleasure that Kushina felt from it, falling in love with the feeling of just how roughly and desperately the two of them fucked her without a care in the world. It was clear to her that they wanted to leave some invisible mark on her that would make her never forget just how well the two of them fucked her. And as Rasa and the daimyo thrusted into her, starting to work in unison so their thrusts were perfectly in sync with the other, she realized that they were doing just that. This was a fucking that felt so good and perfect that she would never forget it, even if there was someone out there that could fuck her better than this.

Fortunately for her, her mind couldn’t picture anyone that would be able to fuck her better than these two men right here and now, lust and pleasure clouding her thoughts and making her think only of the two men that were buried inside of her right here and now. Especially once they reached their peaks once again and came deep inside of her without any warning other than their grips on her body growing tighter.

Rope after rope of their thick, heated, and potent seed flooding into her asshole and coated her anal walls in the Kazekage’s seed. And in the same moment, even more cum flooded into her womb, painting her inner walls a thick shade of white with cum. Enough cum flooded Kushina’s body that she started to feel physically full until the two of them pulled themselves back, allowing their cocks to slip out of her and allow their seed to pour out of her holes.

A bright and lustful smile came to Kushina’s lips as she carefully rolled herself off of the daimyo, resting against the table just in time for both of the men to stroke out another few ropes of cum onto her body. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest as she felt more cum splattering along her face and against her breasts, painting her and marking her as theirs. In the back of her mind, Kushina could no longer deny that marrying Hiruzen was the right choice in her life after Minato passed away.

And as she sat there on their table, breathing heavily and savoring the bliss and afterglow of the threesome she just went through, Kushina couldn’t have been happier. Even though, back at home, her son was being teased and picked on because of rumor spreading about her being a slut who sleeps with any man she wants. Fortunately for her, she wasn’t aware of those rumors. Nor could she bring herself to care when Rasa and the daimyo both slapped their cocks down against her face at the same moment, a gentle red mark appearing on her cheeks because of it.   
  
“Hiruzen… Marrying you was the best choice I could have made in my life. And I don’t want you to ever stop sharing me as you keep growing older.


End file.
